The present invention relates in general to a method for detecting the angular position of a moving part, and in particular to an associated method of decoding.
The detection of the angular position of a rotating part requires two pieces of information: one, which is called incremental location, is constituted by incremental detection of a series of regularly spaced notches indicating elemental angles d.alpha.. The other, absolute location, represents a unique detection in each revolution sensing an origin for counting the angle off by means of the incremental detection. This solution is easy to put into operation but required two distinct sensors, which has an unfavorable effect on the cost.
A solution has been described in principle which utilizes only a single sensor. It suffices to eliminate one of the notches for the incremental detection at the place for absolute location. It is then no longer necessary to have two sensors.
However the electronic process of restitution of the reference location is complicated and the angular location signal exhibits a discontinuity.